Bet I Can!
by cool-gal95
Summary: Alice and Rose have a bet. The bet is to not touch their husbands for a month. Both are confident that they can win. But can they? Read to find out! Set 1 year after Breaking Dawn. Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Guys!! First of all, I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story "Cullens in Trouble". You guys made my day =D!! Cookies and a cyber bear hug from Emmett to **_saphira sexton__**,**__ Scream It Loud__**,**__ Major Grai, setsuna1415, lynne0731, marykat, Twilighter345, __RilienRhovanion__, kim, Major Grai_**(anonymous this time, I dunno if it's the same)**_**,**__ selena__**,**__ call __**,**__ vampirelover13__**,**__ roserose12345__**,**__ AliceCullenRocks-2009__**, **__lilyanncullen__**,**__ peny11__**,**__ midgi__**,**__ RealMenDoSparkle__**, **__twilight-luver-88__**,**__ 2cool4school__**!! **_**Thanks a lot guys. I owe you big time.**

**Apart from that, I have a bad news. Well, many people wanted a sequel to Cullens in Trouble. I am sorry to say that there will be no sequel….at least for now. I have simply no idea of what to put in a sequel and I don't want to write something ridiculous. So sorry guys!! **

**Ok, ok….I'll shut up now. Enjoy :)**

**~Disclaimer~ all characters belong to Stephenie; I'm just messing around with them! :)**

*********************

Edward POV

It was a calm night. I was lounging on the loveseat with Bella cuddled into my chest. Alice was sitting next to Jasper on the couch, who in turn was sitting next to Emmett. They were playing God-knows-what and shouting profanities at each other. I wasn't paying attention to them. I was quite content playing with Bella's hair (although Alice didn't approve) and listening to my love's occasional giggles at the idiotic behaviors of our dear brothers. Esme and Carlisle were working on something, Renesmee was sleeping; the Dog had gone back to La Push and what Rosalie was doing I didn't want to know! So all in all, everyone was minding their own business. That is until a shrill scream interrupted the calm.

"EMMMMMMEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT!!!" came Rosalie's voice from her bedroom, "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. MY. DRESS?" she shouted making every word sound like a sentence. So it was not unnatural that Emmett gulped and his thoughts were along the lines of _Oh Shit! My Existence is officially over_!

I searched Rosalie's mind. There was a picture of a blood red dress, ripped at the seams and stashed way under the bed. Yup, Emmett was right, his existence was officially over. I quickly scanned the rest of the family's thoughts

_Emmett is rolling in guilt and fear. He is starting to make me frightened too! ~ _Jasper

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves_..... Alice (typical)

_I hope they don't destroy the house ~ _Esme

_Not Again ~ _Carlisle

And lastly I came back to Emmett. This time he had a scene playing in his head.

It showed – What the? In it, Emmett was prancing around the room in a red dress. The same dress that was found ripped under the bed.

I gave him a quizzical look He shrugged. _I was just fooling around. _He thought_. _The scene continued. I saw him doing something which was a mix between ballet and…umm….I don't know….but definitely not something that could be described as dancing. Anyway, what happened next is he did a sort of split and the dress, literally, couldn't take it any more. It ripped apart at the seams. So, in short, he messed up big time!

"EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN, Rose screeched, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? MY DRESS. MY FAVORITE DRESS. YOU RUINED IT! IT WAS FREAKING GUCCI! I HAD TO SEARCH 5 HOURS FOR IT. 5 HOURS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THAT IS? IT WAS ALSO ONE OF A KIND. AND I HADN'T EVEN WORN IT!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE MISTER!" All this she said in one breath.

Emmett looked terrified. "I am sorry?" he murmured. _I am sorry? Even I could have come up with something better than that. _Jasper's thoughts shouted, exasperated. I agreed.

Rosalie exploded. No surprise there!

"You are sorry, are you?" She shouted while repeatedly poking him in the chest. "Well 'being sorry' just isn't good enough! WHAT IS GOOD ENOUGH, IS GETTING ME A REPLACEMENT OR FIXING THIS DRESS. But since neither is possible, you will repay with a punishment. You will not lay a hand on me for a month!"

Whoa! That was the worst punishment she had given him in a decade. Usually it was 2 to 3 days. I guess Emmett thought the same too….

"A Month!? But that's too much Rosie. Make it a week. Please. I will not last" Emmett pleaded frantically. Doesn't he know this will land him in more trouble? When will he learn? I thought and heard my thoughts mirrored in everyone else's (except Emmett and Rosalie's) mind.

"You should have though of that before you decided to become a cross-dresser." She replied with a huff.

Just then, Alice, who had been trying to hold back her giggles (trying being the key word here) lost her battle. She fell off the couch laughing hysterically. Unfortunately, she still had that song stuck in her head. So, I had no idea what she was laughing about.

"Are you okay Alice?" Bella asked, concerned. Alice just nodded her head, unable to talk.

It took about five minutes for Alice's giggles to subside. When they did we all said in unison "What!?"

Still fighting giggles, she replied "Well, as all of us know how much Rose and Emmett are fond of showing 'their love for each other', does anyone think they will be able to last more than two days?"

"Oh please Alice! I can last just fine" Rose replied

"I don't think so Rose" Alice said in an annoying sing-song voice. "I happen to know otherwise" she said tapping her temple.

A number of retorts went through Rosalie's mind. But she apparently none of them were good enough for her. So she murmured, "As if you and Jasper can do it"

"Of course we could," Alice immediately retorted. "Right Jazz?"

Jasper took a second to reply. He was contemplating whether to be truthful and say 'no' or go along with his wife and say 'yes'. Unfortunately for him, Alice got visions of both outcomes.

"JAZZ" She shouted in complete disbelief. "You think we couldn't do it?"

"I…uh…no…I mean …yes…Alice!" he stuttered.

By now Rosalie was laughing uncontrollably. "See Alice, even Jasper knows" she laughed.

Alice glared at Jasper, then at Rose. "Fine then, Rose, you're on! Jasper, you are not to touch me for a month! Whoever caves first will have to be the other's slave for a month. That means that if both complete the month, it will continue till one surrenders. And if both of us cave before the month is over, both lose and are going to be Bella's slave. Deal?"

"Deal" Rose replied just as Jasper shouted "But what am I getting punished for?"

"For not having faith in me. Oh and Jazzy, I know what you are going to say next and please don't say it. That's completely lame. No buts" That shut him up.

Suddenly, I noticed Bella trying to get up. I tightened my grip around her. "And where do you think you're going? You are not going to join them are you?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly. It felt good knowing that only I had that effect on her.

"Well, I was…uh…what was I saying? Oh yeah, I was going to stop them before it got too ugly." She replied. My Beautiful Bella. Always the peacemaker. But this time, I was having too much fun to let her intervene. Even Carlisle and Esme said, I mean thought, they would not interrupt as long as the house was intact.

So I unleashed my full 'dazzling' abilities on her, hoping they would work. I started planting kisses on her neck and collarbone. Then I made way upto her earlobe. I nibbled gently it before trailing to her other earlobe and whispered as seductively as I could. "Come on Bella. This is really entertaining. Don't stop this. As long as we don't get sucked into this, I can guarantee you that this will be the best entertainment this decade. Please Bella. For me." I turned her face so that I could look into her eye. God, she was beautiful. How was I supposed to dazzle her, when I was the one being 'dazzled'?

But apparently, whatever I did, worked because she sighed before giving in. "Fine, but we better not get into this mess" she warned.

I smirked, "Don't worry. We can't get into this, if we are not here. From Alice's visions, I can see that this night is going to be pretty boring….if we stay her"

She smiled understanding my hint. "Come on" she whispered "It's time we checked on Renesmee."

And with that, we ran back to our cottage leaving behind two begging guys and two very angry girls.

*********************

**A/N: Somehow it did not turn out as good as I imagined. In fact I'm not at all happy with it. So what do **_**you**_** think? Does it suck or should I continue it? And please inform me about any spelling or grammatical mistake. I'll correct it. Finally, please please review.**

**BTW, I don't have anything definite planned for this story. I only have a vague idea of where this is headed. So ideas are appreciated. Any idea you have, please review or PM me. **

**As usual reviewers get a cookie and a cyber bear hug from Emmett! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating earlier. I'm really really sorry!! I have a fairly good excuse, but I won't put it here. I'm sure you're not interested in reading it. I will try to update sooner. Promise**

**On a different note, I'm dead scared coz my finals papers will be shown this Wednesday. So guys, please pray for me. I have never been this nervous before. NEVER!!**

**Anyway, a big thanks, a cookie and a big bear hug from Emmett to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. You guys rock!! And to those who added me on Favorite Story or Story Alerts, you made my day =D **

**Special thanks to **_Viper003_** for the idea!**

**Newyz, now Enjoy the Story. See you at the bottom :)**

**~Disclaimer~ all characters belong to Stephenie; I'm just messing around with them! :)**

*********************

Edward POV

The next morning we woke Renesmee up. Renesmee was one year old but she looked about four to five years of age and her mind was that of a 15 year old. But, at heart, she was a two-year old and still liked to ride on her daddy's back. I had no complaints, of course; I loved it and tried to carry her on each opportunity I could. So I ran back to the house with one beautiful angel on my back and the other running beside me. I smiled. This couldn't get any better.

On reaching the house, I was bombarded with thoughts from my four siblings and tried my best to tune them out. The scene which met our eyes, though better than last night, was still uncomfortable. Rosalie was sitting on a chair, flipping through a fashion magazine. In her mind she was constantly throwing curses at Alice and Emmett for getting her into this mess. Emmett and Jasper were brainstorming ideas to seduce their wives, some of which were not PG-13 rated. I shuddered at some of the mental images. I may have to ask my wife to shield them, if this continued. Lastly, Alice was logged into her laptop, auctioning for a pair of shoes, while simultaneously complaining in her head about how Emmett and Jasper's different ideas were giving her a headache and how people should invent aspirin for vampires. None of them had noticed our entrance.

I quietly took Bella's waist and led her to the couch before placing Renesmee on my lap. Immediately she turned towards me and placed her hand on my cheek. Even though Renesmee was fluent in English, Spanish and French, she still preferred this mode of communication.

She showed me a picture of all of us sitting in the living room laughing and talking. Then she showed me today's 'set up' followed by a picture of the words "what happened". I chuckled softly. With her intellect, I should have guessed that she would notice the tension in the room.

"Well you see Renesmee," I began, struggling to find the right words. Bella and I hadn't given her 'The Talk' yet and I didn't plan to give it anytime soon. "Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose have a bet to see…um…who can…stay away from their husband the longest." Yes. Good. That should do it.

_Oh! _She thought and sat there mulling over what I had said, while I played with her hair. Finally she came to a conclusion and I struggled not to burst out laughing from what she was about to say.

_What's so funny?_ Bella's 'voice' asked. She had now gotten pretty skilled at letting her shield down and I loved it when she did that. So she tried to do it more often.

"Just wait, love. You will see soon enough" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Just then Renesmee decided to risk asking her question.

"Umm….aunty Rose?" she asked

"Yes Nessie?" Rosalie replied. Bella scowled adorably, but hid it quickly. She still didn't like the nickname, but after a year, she let it go.

"Umm…I was wondering Aunty Rose…if it was a good idea for you to make the bet. You know, you tend to…." Renesmee trailed off sheepishly.

There was a stunned silence in the room, before every one except Rosalie burst out laughing. Bella was laughing so hard that, had she been human, I would have been worried about her. "See Rose," Alice choked out in between gasps, "Even Renesmee knows you can't do it" she said before falling onto the floor laughing hysterically.

Rosalie had an appalled look on her face. "Renesmee!" she whined "How could you think that? Let me tell you that I, most certainly, can win this bet. I will definitely beat Alice and….EMMETT IF YOU SAY 'YOU WISH' ONCE MORE YOU WILL SUDDENLY FIND THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DECLARED A MONK FOR 10 YEARS!!" That shut him up, while Alice, Jasper, Bella and I laughed harder.

"Whatever guys, I'm going to work on my car" with that she left and went as far as the door, before she was interrupted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice screeched. "Rose you can't wear that while working on your car!! You'll get grease on that dress. It's one of a kind Gucci." She said all this in one breath. No matter how angry Alice is at someone, she can never let a dress be ruined!

"You are right. Thanks Alice. I'll go change immediately." Alice smiled.

Just as Rosalie went upstairs, Emmett suddenly had an idea. Oh great! Emmett + idea = nothing good. Especially when he was singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl" in his head to block it. Thankfully, Alice had not blocked her mind as she ran up to her room to get something.

_Edward, don't ruin this. Take the camera and shoot the scene. You are the only one fast enough to get away from them. Believe me, it will be worth it. Tell Bella to log into Youtube and keep it ready to upload the video._

Then she showed me the vision. I had to admit, running was worth it.

"Bella, love, can you please log into Youtube and keep it ready to upload a video?" I said just as Alice threw me a camera. I picked up Renesmee and placed her beside me. Emmett had already run off and Rosalie would be coming down in 167 seconds, according to Alice.

"Why?" Bella asked with a frown. "Wait and see love. Believe me, it's worth it" I replied.

She pouted. She looked so adorable with the pout on her face that I almost forgot what I was supposed to do. But Alice's mental shouting brought me back to reality. I must say, she has powerful mental lungs! "Just have a little patience love" I said and turned to leave, only to be interrupted by another beautiful girl.

"Can I come, Daddy? She asked

"Sorry Renesmee, but not right now. Daddy may have to run and I don't want you getting hurt." It was true. I knew none of my family would hurt her intentionally, but accidents can happen. And since Alice can't see her future, I won't be able to guarantee her safety. With an angry Rosalie on my tail, safety is not something that can be expected.

She pouted too, her pout identical to Bella's, but gave in when I promised to show her the video that I shot. Hopefully, I won't be scarred for life while trying to shoot that video. I grimaced as _that _thought crossed my mind.

Rosalie was almost at the bottom. I quickly turned the camera on and ran to the spot Alice showed me in her vision, where I wouldn't be seen by them, and waited for the fun to begin….

*****************

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it is short and I left you a cliffy, but otherwise the chapter would have been too long. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Okay, I've some questions. First of all, I want to know if I should change one condition of the bet. You know, if both lose, they will be slave to Bella. I was wondering if I should change that to Jacob. **

**Also I was planning on making the Cullens move to Portland, Oregon. Do you think that's a good idea?! Tell me what you think :]**

**Ideas by review or PM are welcomed**

**And as usual reviewers get a cookie and a cyber bear hug from Emmett! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know you guys probably want to hunt me down and kill me right now, but the ideas of this story are so irritating. First I had an idea…then it did not grow into a chapter no matter how hard I tried. And now, just like that, a 2400+ words chapter is ready. **

**Anyway, again, a huge thanks, a cookie and a big bear hug from Emmett to all the people who reviewed. You guys rock!! And to those who added me on Favorite Story or Story Alerts, you made my day. And those of you who had patience in me, you don't know just how much I owe you.**

**Hope you like it.**

**~Disclaimer~ ****all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just messing around with them! :)**

****

Rosalie's POV

I quickly went to change into an appropriate dress. Searching through my enormous closet, I found a red and white striped shirt and blue shorts and changed into them. Satisfied with my attire, I walked down the staircase and went to the garage.

Mentally, I was checking through the list of things I had to do to my engine and the parts I needed to order. It was times like these that I was so thankful I had flawless memory. It made things like making lists so much easier.

I was so caught up in my own world that I did not notice Emmett working on his car, right beside mine. But when I did, it was with a jolt. He was checking under the hood of his car…..SHIRTLESS! But that was not all; he had changed into a pair of very _short_ shorts that hung low on his hips, giving me a glimpse of the muscles of his abdomen. There were little spots of grease on his perfectly sculpted chest making him look downright delicious. Some vague thought on the back of my mind wondered when he changed out of his jeans and why his car was next to mine where Bella's Ferrari was supposed to be. But that was quickly silenced when he looked up.

He looked at me through hooded eyes and ran a hand through his gorgeous curly hair, smiling that same dimpled smile that I fell in love with in the first place.

"Hey, Rose," he said, "Didn't see ya there." His voice was low and gruff, and downright sexy, making my legs turn to jelly.

By now I had already started to repeat a chant in my head. _Slave Alice. Make her do whatever you want._ _Slave Alice. Make her do whatever you want._ _Slave Alice…_the words kept repeating over and over in my head. But they kept losing their meaning more and more with each passing second.

Emmett was not making this any easier on me. He took a few steps forwards and I found myself trapped between his perfect body and my car. Never before had I regretted having my car, but I guess there's a first time for everything. His scent was already intoxicating me and when he moved to wrap his arms –his perfectly muscled, rugged, sexy arms – I knew all hope was lost. _Who wanted a slave anyway?_

I was just about to certain things that I would not regret, when I saw something silver in my peripheral vision. Emmett must have seen it too because he suddenly stopped and looked up. That was all the distraction my brain needed to put a brake to everything. I turned my head to face a laughing Edward with a camera held, somehow, steady in his right hand.

Immediately my mind became flooded with words that had so little meaning earlier, but now made full sense. _Bet. Alice. Seduction._

_Damn It! _I growled. That was why Emmett's car was next to mine. That was why he had worn shorts. That was why he had grease all over him when he could not have been working for more than two minutes. He was trying to SEDUCE me!!

Alice must have seen this, which is why Edward was here with a camera… to record my downfall. I did not dwell on the fact that it was his little stunt that had saved me. Instead I dwelled on the fact that I _had _to get that tape before it reached the wrong hands, viz. Alice.

"You are so DEAD," I growled at Emmett and had the satisfaction of seeing him visibly flinch from the threat in my voice. I turned my head in Edward's direction but he was nowhere to be seen.

Fortunately, his scent was still fresh, just a couple of seconds old. I followed it.

It passed through the living room and went out of the front door. Chasing after it, I soon caught sight of him running through the woods with the camera in his hands. _Good, the devil had not got hold of it. _With some of my fear gone, I increased my speed and raced after him.

Even though he was the fastest, I came right after him. So it was almost even.

"You know you can't run forever, Eddie," I taunted him.

"I will sure as hell try, Rosie," he taunted right back.

And try he did. If I increased my speed, so did he. If I fell back, so did he. Sometimes I thought he was just trying to keep me on his tails. But then I dismissed the idea. He was probably slowing to see if I would stop and forgive him. _Not happening, Edward_, I thought as I ran faster than before.

****

We had been running for over an hour without stopping and I still hadn't managed to catch him! At this rate we would cross Canada soon.

It was then that I suddenly had an inspiration. I abandoned all hope of catching him and instead decided to have fun with his cars. They were his precious babies. I smirked. _Why hadn't I thought of this before?_

"See you, Edward," I called and was about to turn around when his voice stopped me.

"Wait Rose, how 'bout a truce?" he asked. I turned and saw him standing about 12 feet away from me…a distance that I could cover in seconds, but also one that gave him opportunity to run if I tried to do that.

"Truce? What kind?" There was no way he was tricking me. I would know the full details before agreeing to _anything_.

"You leave any of my or Bella's cars alone and I will give you the camera," he stated simply.

I thought over this for a while. True I would not get to wreck his cars, but the video would be safe. So I agreed.

"Great!" he said and throwing me the camera, he took off like a bat out of hell._ Weird! _But guy's probably anxious to return to Bella. Oh well, at least my mission's accomplished.

Before crushing the camera, I decided to see how bad my video was. So, I turned it on. But when I pressed play, it said _no video available_. I tried again, but to no avail.

_That's Weird, _I thought before it hit me. _There's no tape here!!Edward must have taken it. But when? I was watching his every move. He couldn't have. Unless…NO! He had given it to Alice BEFORE I started chasing him. That is why he went through the house. That is why he looked like he wanted me chasing him. He was leading me on a wild goose chase. He is so dead!!_

But unfortunately, even though his scent was only a minute old, I could not get even close to him, let alone catch him. He must have been faking his speed with me. _God! How could I be so stupid?! But in my defense, I had never actually raced him. Still…_

****

Fuming, I returned home to find Alice and Bella watching a movie while Edward was playing with Renesmee. Both girls, however, paid little attention to the movie and would occasionally glance at the father-daughter bonding going on. Any other day I would have joined them, but not today.

"You!" I hissed at Edward. "You tricked me. Where's the video?"

"Calm down Rose. I promised you I would give you the camera. But I never said it contained the tape. That's what our _truce _indicated. Do you want to go back on it?"

Damn it! That no-good brother of mine knew he had me there. I prided myself on never _ever _backing out of a promise. And there was no way in hell I would start now. _But what had they done with my video?_

As if reading my mind, the pixie piped up, "I can tell you where your video is, if you want to know"

"Where?" I spat.

She pushed an open laptop towards me which, on inspection, I found was open to YouTube. And not just any page on YouTube, it showed my video which had been uploaded 2 hours ago by psychicpixie1901 and had 10,000 comments!!

Most of them were _'the girl or the guy is hot!' _Some were a dirtier version of the previously said comment, while others speculated what I was about to do! Still others laughed openly at my situation adding numerous 'LOL's and 'HAHA's and some stated that I looked like 'a deer caught in a headlight'. This was even worse than the summer of '73. _Where was the Volturi when you needed them?_

Dejectedly, I collapsed on the couch, knowing full well that the damage was done and there was nothing I could do. Bella patted my back sympathetically telling me that at least I was still in the bet. But it did not soothe me. My image had been reduced to nothing. And it was all Emmett's fault!_ Speaking of which where is he? I still have to kill him._

"He wasn't here when I got back," Edward supplied while Alice told me that he and Jasper had run away somewhere as soon as I had left. _Damn, now I couldn't kill anyone._

I must have been sitting like that for a long time before I smelled a pungent scent coming towards the house.

"Oh great the mutt's back," I muttered wrinkling my nose.

As soon as the words left my mouth, he burst through the door like he owned the place. "Hello ladies, gentlemen and blondies. Nice to see you all. Hey Nessie," he greeted.

Bella smiled, while Renesmee squealed and ran towards him. She hopped into his arms and showed him what he did today. _How I know, you ask. Because she always does. Honestly, she's the only reason I put up with that dog. In my opinion he should just stay where he belonged, i.e., the dog pound. _

Renesmee must have been showing him the bet, because he looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and burst out laughing.

"You both are losing. Both of you as slaves will be a sight to see." he managed to get out between guffaws, before Nessie reclaimed his attention.

But, strange as it may sound, the mutt gave me an idea and I quickly blocked my mind from Edward with Hot in here by Nelly. Beside me Alice groaned as, I'm sure, her vision had blanked out.

Grinning, I said in the sweetest tone possible, "Alice, dear. Would be kind enough to considering upping the bet a little?" I made sure that the volume was too low for Renesmee or Jacob to hear. Thankfully, dogs did not have as good hearing as their wolf form did. And Nessie being part-human had the least magnified hearing among us.

Catching onto my tone, she raised an eyebrow, but played along, "Why of course Rosie, darling. What, though, may I ask, includes 'upping the bet'?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella and Edward exchange a confused glance. "Well my dear, I was thinking you may agree with me when I say that it would be quite unfair to Bella if we make each other her slaves. She loves us too much to make us do anything drastic," I said. It was true, although Bella still loved Alice a lot more than me (yes I admit it, but it's mainly because of me. I treated her unfairly and I have to deal with the consequences), but she and I had grown quite close too. She would hardly make it a punishment.

"So I was thinking that we could replace Bella with Jacob, _if he agrees,_" I finished emphasizing the last part, knowing full well that it was the last condition, or Jacob's decision, that blanked out Alice's visions.

Hearing this, Alice looked absolutely terrified. Earlier if I lost, she could just forfeit and blackmail Bella into not asking her to do something she hated. But now, she would have to last the whole month as Jacob wouldn't be so compromising, especially after she had painted him in pink when he had fallen asleep in the backyard last week.

"Is this a good idea Rose?" Bella asked, "You know how much you hate him. You might end up killing him."

"Don't worry, Bella. I will win, so there's no chance of that," I said. She shook her head, but refrained saying anything further.

"So Alice…scared?" I asked turning towards her.

Immediately, determination rose in her eyes. "Never. Bring it on," she challenged.

I smiled evilly before turning to Jacob. "Jacob, dear," I cooed in a very Esme-ish way, "There has been a slight change in our bet that includes you. Would you care to participate?"

He looked positively horrified at being addressed that way by me. _Hmm…maybe I should do it more often, just to get that reaction._

"And what may that be?" he asked. I smirked and explained to him our little agreement. By the end of it, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hell yeah! I have a score to settle with you two. You two are sooooo going down," he said.

"We'll see," Alice and I both muttered while grinning at each other. Both of us knew there would be only one standing after this. _And there was no way it would be her._

****

**A/n: So? What do you think? How did I do Rose POV? Okay…from here, I'm again clueless. I know I don't deserve it, but a little will be appreciated. Thanks in advance.**

**Ideas by review or PM are welcomed**

**And as usual reviewers get a cookie and a cyber bear hug from Emmett! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Important notice in the the bottom A/N. Plz read it.**

**Moving on...this is my fastest update. So I _really _hope you guys like it. And i have a question for you. Do you want me to do every single day in the bet or just important days. personally, I think that the latter is the better option because even the Cullens can't come up with so many things to do every day.....or at least I can't. So tell me.**

**~Disclaimer~ Do I seriously have to say this? I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I am just messing with the characters =D  
**

********

Jasper's POV (from second half of chapter 3)

I was sitting on the couch, playing with Nessie. Bella had told me to watch her just before my Alice had dragged her away for God knows what. I refrained from asking because whatever it was, it was making Edward feel extremely mischievous. In fact, everyone, except Rosalie and Nessie were feeling various degrees of mischievousness. Emmett, obviously, was in the lead.

Just after Rosalie left to change, Alice began to bark orders at Edward and Bella, who scurried away to follow them. I did not notice much after this, because Nessie began demanding my attention. She was showing me her most recent visit to Charlie. Even she had noticed Charlie's excessive happiness about something and was asking for its reason. Thankfully, she had remembered that she wasn't supposed to notice this and had not asked Charlie. _She was such a smart kid!_

"Don't worry Nessie. Your grandpa will tell you when he's ready," I told her.

She scowled adorably, causing me to chuckle, but dropped it when I told her he wanted it to be a surprise. The fact was that Charlie had finally popped the question to Sue and she had said yes. He hadn't told Bella or us, yet. But Alice, being Alice, had seen this as soon as he had decided, along with the outcome. She had literally bounced out of the bed where she was working on some fashion project, to come and tell me. And as soon as that happened, Edward also knew. But we had decided not to tell the others._ Let Charlie surprise them…_

Bella, obviously, knew that Edward was hiding something from her, but, like her daughter, had given in when Edward had told her that it was not his secret to tell. _Like mother, like daughter,_ I thought smiling.

Suddenly, I felt the insane desire to kill somebody. Then I felt like laughing manically. And then came the intense desire to run for my life. But fortunately, I had enough practice to reign in my desires when some foreign emotion hurled itself at me. So I was fairly composed when I heard death insults coming from Rosalie, while Edward ran past in a blur. He paused briefly and threw something to Alice before running as fast as he could go with Rosalie hot on his trail.

Both Nessie and I watched openmouthed as both girls did pay a second glance to Edward and Rose and started fidgeting with the computer and the thing that Edward threw, which I now recognized as a tape. Renesmee hopped down from my lap and went to ask her mother what was going on. Bella quietly began explaining to her certain things. I tuned her out when I saw Emmett dejectedly walk in from the garage.

I raised my eyebrow at his attire but he ignored me and turned to my wife.

"Damn, Alice. Did you _have_ to send Edward with the video camera? If I hadn't gotten distracted, Rose would have been out of this bet by now and we could have been having hot, swe—"

"Emmett!" Esme interrupted from the doorway.

"What? It's true. If it hadn't been for the pixie –"

"Don't. I don't want to know," She said before taking Carlisle's arm and almost running out.

"Well Emmett, it's not my fault at all," Alice started explaining after the sound of car tires had faded away. "If it hadn't been for Edward and the camera, Rosalie would have been distracted by Bella's Ferrari being way back there and without her anger changing course, you would have been a pile of ashes by now. So you should be thanking me for saving your butt."

Emmett just stared at her for a few moments before muttering another 'damn' and collapsing on the couch.

Smiling, Alice turned back to her work. Immediately, I grabbed Emmett's arm.

"It's time we had a little talk, little brother," I told him and, without waiting for his reply, dragged him to the Jeep. He did not look too happy to be in the passenger seat, but I ignored his whining and started the ignition. It was only after we had gone a few miles that Emmett realized he had no clue as to where we were going and decided to voice his question.

"I don't know," I replied.

He stared at me like I had grown two heads. "Are you serious?"

I rolled my eyes and explained, "We need to talk. And I would prefer it if Alice didn't hear it. So as long as we do not decide anything ahead, we should be fine." He mulled over this before nodding his head once.

****

The rest of the ride passed in silence. I stopped the car at a clearing in the forest. Not the baseball clearing, a different one.

I chose a boulder and gestured to Emmett to do so himself. He chose one across from me and immediately plopped down on it, causing it to crack a little. He paid it no mind.

"And now we talk," He grinned, "So what do we talk about?"

"Well first of all, you do know that this is your fault, right?" I asked

"My fault?! How do you figure that?"

"Well if you hadn't ripped that stupid dress in first place, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well I guess so," he mumbled. "But you were the idiot who thought of disagreeing with Alice," he said smirking. "You should know by now, _no one_ disagrees with Alice."

Unfortunately, he was right. "Well I guess we are both to blame," I said sheepishly.

"That we are, big brother, that we are," he laughed. We laughed for some time, before he sighed.

"But Jasper," he whined, "What do we do now? I can't possibly go without sex for two days, let alone a whole month!

That brought another question to my mind. "Emmett," I began, "You know, you have forgone sex for more than two days before. Like when Rosalie wanted to finish repairing her car, or when Bella was staying over. Or even during our different visits to Tanya's family, when we would all gang up on each other with snowballs. So why is it that every time Rosalie punishes you, you are horny 24*7?"

He took some time to think before answering. "I never thought of it that way, but you're right. I guess, it has something to do with the fact that she is _punishing_ me. You know, it's like when you have something good, although that's hardly adequate to describe Rose. Anyway, imagine that the-something good is really good and it's taken away. How do you feel? You feel like you can't go on without it. Something like…like…like the Internet!"

"The _Internet_?!"

"Ya…like when people did not have the net, they never felt the need for it. Now no one can go without it. Chatting, blogging, e-mailing, Facebook, MySpace – no one can go without it! Sure, if you are on vacation or you go somewhere, or even if you don't feel like it, you don't use it. But as soon it gets taken away, by probably a parent, or the line is disconnected, you feel like you have lost a friend. You don't know what to do anymore. I guess the same thing applies to me," he concluded triumphantly.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, Emmett," I said in awe, "That's probably the best you've ever come up with." He merely grinned.

"But that still doesn't solve our problem." His face fell. "Don't worry, we'll think of something," I reassured him.

"But what good is that gonna be? Alice will see everything. You know I'm not exactly good at hiding my thoughts or motives. She'll see through me in a second," he groaned.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hmm…that's true. But she can't see some things, right?" I asked with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?" he asked warily.

"Well, we could always think of ideas, suggest them to each other and then ask for approval from_ Jacob,_" I said overly-emphasizing Jacob's name.

"And Alice can't see what decision _he_ makes," Emmett finished. His grin now matched mine. "You, my brother, are a genius," he said.

"Come on. It's already dark. We should get home soon if we want to catch Jacob. Race you to the Jeep." And with that we were off.

****

As soon as we reached the house, we burst through the doors to find everyone gathered in the living room. _We should really change the name. Hardly anyone in the room is living. _

Emmett had already assured me he could manage to block his mind from Edward for a few minutes at least, and, had threatened to punch me if I asked again. Of course, I couldn't resist asking just one more time and had dodged him just in time.

Spotting Jacob on the floor, both Emmett and I ran for him, ignoring the looks our family was giving us.

"Jacob, mah man," Emmett boomed and grabbed his right hand., while I went for his left. Nessie, sensing something was going to happen to him, had jumper from Jacob's lap and gone to sit on Bella's.

Without any warning, Emmett and I pulled, and practically dragged him till we were out of hearing (or mind-reading) range.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jacob shouted once we had stopped.

"Well Jacob, we have a proposition for you. We want to know whether you would help us." I asked while Emmett kept nodding his head.

"Okay, I'm listening," he said scared by the maniacal expression on both of our faces .

--------

It took us fifteen minutes to explain everything to Jacob.

"So what do you say?" We asked after we were both done.

"So, basically, what you are asking me to do is risk my neck to save you guys from 'sleeping on the couch'," he said, complete with air quotes before a smile spread across his face. "I'm so in."

_Perfect…_

****

Bella's POV

After Jasper and Emmett returned with Jacob, Alice narrowed her eyes at the three of them, but did not say anything. She then claimed that she had had enough stress for one day and declared a movie night for the rest of the day.

We watched a number of G-rated movies, for Renesmee's sake, pausing only to prepare dinner for Jake and Renesmee. Soon after that Renesmee had fallen asleep and Jacob had gone back to his house for the night. It was only after we had settled Renesmee in for the night that I turned to Edward.

"If this was the first day of the bet, I can't imagine what's going to come next."

He laughed. "Love, this is only the beginning. You have never seen Betting by the Cullens, have you? Let's just say it's betting at its best, or worse as you wish to put it. This was hardly the preliminary. Just wait for the real thing. You're going to wish you never knew these people."

And after this speech, the only thing I could think of was_, if this was the foreplay, then what's the actual thing? _

****

**A/N: Okay, Charlie marrying Sue is not at all relevant to this story. I just added that for a little Jasper-Nessie fluff. If you want I can remove it.**

**So…..tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? It was okay? Plz tell me in a review. **

**The people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome. This chapter is dedicated to them.**

**Also, I want to mention that the Cullens will NOT be moving in this story. The bet's only for a month. And it takes at least that time to set everything up, say goodbye to Charlie, forge new materials from J. Jenks and what not before moving to a new place. So they are not moving. Sorry to anyone who hoped otherwise.**

**Oh, btw…I have absolutely NO idea how to proceed from here. A little help is greatly appreciated and highly needed. You can tell me in a review or PM.**

**As usual, reviewers get a cookie and a cyber bear hug from Emmett =D**


End file.
